I know that you can love
by captainsharon
Summary: Sometimes the only thing you can do is to leave. Andy is considering selling his house to be closer to Sharon and to make the next step in their relationship. But he doesn't receive her support. Whether this will be an obstacle to their relationship? Read and find out ...
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Andy is considering selling his house, but Sharon doesn't give her support to him. Please leave a review**_ ** _if you like the beginning_** _ **, because they are very important to me and motivation for the continuation of this story. Hope you like it! (sorry for mistakes)**_

It was another busy day of work. Sharon sighed and took off her glasses. She leaned back and sighed. She felt tired from work and the problems that had with Andy. For some time between them things were not well. Andy was constantly thoughtful, was pretty silent and Sharon didn't understand why. She rubbed her eyes slightly, looked out the window and saw Andy, who came to the office. He knocked on the door as usual.

"Come in," said a stern voice Sharon. Andy walked into the office and looked into Sharon's eyes. She suddenly decided to break the silence between them.

"Andy, you have a problem? '"

"Well ... no, actually ... Sharon, I want to discuss something very important ... ''

"Well, I'm listening. ''

"No, not here. Can we talk after work?" he asked, confused. Sharon sighed.

"Well, let's come to dinner tonight with me, don't worry, Rusty's gone, so we can calmly discuss what you want." Andy nodded and left the office. Sharon thought. She couldn't understand what was happening to their relationship. As if suddenly everything was different. On the other hand she was worried about Andy's strange behavior. She began to arrange her folders when someone knocked on the door again. Sharon smiled when she saw Andrea.

"Can we talk?" asked Andrea.

"Sure, come." Sharon left the folders on her desk.

"Something had happened?" she asked Andrea.

"Oh, no, I just want to talk, but ... '"

"But?"

"Sharon ... The question is a little personal. ''

"No problem, Andrea, let's talk." For Sharon had no problem speaking in a personal matter because Andrea was her best friend and conversations with her helped Sharon a lot.

"Sharon ... I'm sorry for asking this, but ... What happens between you and Andy?" Sharon took a deep breath.

"I don't know Andrea. I don't know what's going on, I don't understand. For several days, he behaves very strangely.

"Are you trying to talk?"

"No. We haven't had an opportunity or at least ..." Sharon felt that couldn't continue. Andrea took her hand.

"Don't worry Sharon. Everything will be fine. Sometimes between couples arise such problems, but all deal with over time." Andrea tried to give her support. She knew how strong is their relationship with Andy.

"Thank you, Andrea. You're a true friend. Thank you very much for this support, so I needed." Sharon admitted.

"Always Sharon. I will always be here to give you my support." Sharon smiled. After about 1 hour Sharon finished with the murder case. She felt very tired. Sighing she left her office.

"Captain." Provenza stopped her.

"Yes, Lieutenant."

"We haven't yet found a suspect for the murder. In any case, I'll stay here with Mike and Julio. Do you want to inform you about developments in the case?" Sharon thought. She purposed special night for her and Andy, but the work was very important to her.

"Of course Lieutenant. Tell me at the slightest development." she gave the order and left.

********...********

In the evening, Sharon was preparing a special dinner for her and Andy. She was convinced that tonight will be able to solve all the problems. She went into her bedroom and dressed in a purple dress with white lace around the neck. She heard a knock on the door.

"I've been expecting you." she said. Andy went inside. When he saw the dinner that Sharon had prepared he smiled slightly.

"This beautiful dinner for us is it?" he asked, moving closer to her. Sharon smiled.

"I have prepared especially for you and me." They sat at the table and a long time looked at each other.

"Why you look at me like that?"

"You're very beautiful, as always. I can't spare my eyes from you." Sharon laughed.

"Well, you're very good at compliments."

"These aren't compliments. That's the truth." Sharon looked at him lovingly. After a while she again felt that Andy is very thoughtful.

"Andy, what's the problem?"

"I don't understand you."

"Andy ... For several days you act very strange. I don't know what's going on with us, what happens to our relationship. As if everything changed radically. What ails you? Tell me, please, if you love me."

"Sharon, of course I love you. '"

"So? What's wrong with you, you stand very thoughtful." Sharon was worried about him.

"Well ... I know that I wanted to talk because it is really very important." Sharon was eager to know the truth.

"Sharon ... For a long time I consider to sell my house." Sharon was in shock.

"Wait a minute ... Andy ... But why?" Andy sighed.

"I don't know exactly how I can explain ..." Sharon gently took his hand.

"Tell me, you can do it, I want to know why." Sharon was insistent. Andy looked at her confused.

"Well ... The only reason is that ... I want to be closer to you, I want to take the next step in our relationship Sharon." Sharon dropped his hand.

"Andy ... I don't think that it's a good idea to sell your house. '"

"But why Sharon, I think this is a good idea. You can't imagine how much I want to be near you." Sharon took a deep breath and looked at him sadly.

"I know Andy, I understand perfectly, but ... '"

"But what?"

"Oh, Andy ... I ... don't know ... I don't feel ready for the next step." Sharon began to pace nervously around the living room. Andy came up to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Sharon ... I also understand ... I just want to be with you." Sharon looked at him confused.

"I also Andy, but this can't be a reason to sell your house."

"Sharon ... For you, I would do anything, even the impossible. I love you." Sharon's eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, Andy ..."

"Sharon, I really expect support from you."

"I'm sorry Andy ... But the idea for me isn't very good. I can't support you for such a thing, sorry." Andy looked sadly at her.

"I can't understand Sharon. Does that mean you don't love me?"

"No Andy, of course no. I love you, I love you with all my heart and soul, but ... Selling your house ... I don't know ... But I can't give my support for your decision." Andy took his jacket and opened the door.

"Well, if you want ... But remember one thing: Your support was most important to me." he said quietly and left. Sharon sat on the couch and cried. She didn't know what to think. She felt confused.

 **\- TBC ?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I didn't think it would continue, but a lot of you have asked me to continue this story. Well, I think that this story may have four chapters but still thinking. I hope you like it! And please leave a review. Your opinion is very important to me. (sorry for mistakes)**_

Sharon still crying when suddenly her phone rang. She wiped her tears and took the phone.

"Hello?" she said quietly.

"Hello, Captain, I'm Provenza, we have a development in the case, you told me to inform you. '"

"Oh, yes ... I completely forgot about it. Thank you, Lieutenant, we'll talk later." She had not the strength to talk about anything. Sharon threw the phone nervously on the couch. She couldn't believe what was happening to their relationship with Andy. She was ruined. Never before she had felt so. Andy had put Sharon at a crossroads. She had to give support for his decision - yes, but she didn't agree, he sells his house for her. She was convinced that selling a house is pointless and not knowing what will happen between them henceforth.

********...********

On the other hand, Provenza was confused by the behavior of his captain. She had never been so nervous. He took a few documents and went to the crime scene.

"Hey, Provenza, you call the captain?" asked Sykes.

"Yes, but she ignored me." abruptly interrupted he.

"Hey, wait a minute, I haven't said anything bad. I am convinced that the captain has a problem, her work always comes first." Provenza shook his head. After a while Provenza guess about something else.

"Sykes, where's Andy? '"

"I don't know, I haven't seen him since he left work. If you want, ask Julio or Mike or Buzz."

"Oh, Amy ... I had to know that you will not know as ever." Provenza went to Julio and Mike.

"Do you know where's Andy?"

"I don't know if you do not know." said Mike.

"Why didn't you call him on the phone instead of questioning all?" Julio offered. Provenza nodded.

"Good idea, I will call him. We have an important case and he is gone." Provenza tried several times to connect with Andy. That was doubtful.

"What's happening?" Amy went to him.

"I don't know, he don't answer me. Where is this man?" Provenza was angry at his friend. Sharon decided to go to the crime scene anyway, knowing that the team needs her.

******** ... ********

"Captain, we expected you." Provenza greeted her.

"Lieutenant, tell me in detail about the case please." Provenza took Sharon to the dead body of 25 year old woman.

"She was murdered, right?" asked Sharon.

"Yes, Captain, we assume that the murder was carried out by her husband, Mr. David." Sykes explained.

"Okay, so she was married. Did you find this man? '"

"Not yet captain, but the search continues. We'll find him every moment." Mike added.

"Very well, go on."

"Captain, I think you'll want to watch these records." Buzz handed two discs.

"Of course, thank you Buzz."She took the discs in her bag when she left, Provenza stopped her.

"Captain .."

"Yes, Lieutenant."

"Have you seen Andy?" Sharon thought for a moment.

"Yes, I saw him, but briefly. Why?"

"I called him several times but he didn't answer. We need him in this investigation." Sharon nodded slightly.

"I understand lieutenant. Don't worry, I'll try to call him." Provenza was really confused. He also felt the abrupt change between Sharon and Andy.

********...********

Sharon came home tired. It was 2am. She took off her high heels and sat thoughtfully on the couch. She decided to call Andy, despite bad night they had spent. She tried to hold her temper. After several unsuccessful attempts, Sharon decided to leave a voice message to Andy. She didn't understand his strange behavior. Sharon went into her bedroom, trying to sleep. But sleep wouldn't come, not tonight. After several agonizing hours trying to sleep, Sharon was awakened by the ringing of her phone. She slowly opened her eyes. When she saw that was Andy, she immediately answered.

"Andy? Where are you? Why don't you answer?" Sharon repeated several times.

"Sharon, I ... ''

"You know how upset I am? Do you know how many times Provenza has called you?" Sharon shouted angrily.

"Ok, sorry Sharon, really, I couldn't answer. I'm sorry." he said in a sad voice. Sharon sighed. Now she was relaxed that Andy's fine.

"Well, I'm sorry that I yelled. I'll see you tomorrow." Sharon hung up the phone abruptly.

********...********

The next morning, Sharon and Andy were working as usual. They behave cold with each other, not even looked. But the whole team could feel the change in them. A few hours later, Sharon was sitting in her office thoughtfully.

"Sharon, I want to talk." Andrea said quietly.

"Andrea, come on, please. I need to talk. Thanks for being here." She sat next to her friend.

"What happens Sharon? You're acting very strange. Sharon sighed.

"I don't know Andrea, yesterday ... with Andy ..."

"What?"

"We argued, as always. We haven't had such a relationship. It was as if our relationship isn't strong current." Andrea took her hand.

"Sharon, tell me why you argued?"

"Well... Andy wanted to talk about something important. We dined together at home and he ... Suddenly he told me that he was considering selling his house. "

"He is considering selling his house? Why?" Andrea said in surprise.

"To be closer to me. He told me that he wanted to make the next step in our relationship. In addition, he requested support from me for his decision, but I didn't give him."

"But Sharon, this is very nice. Why not give him support? I am sure that your support is most important to him." Sharon took a deep breath.

"I know, but ... This idea... I think isn't very good. To sell his house for me..."

"Sharon, Andy is mad at you. He loves you very much. Try to give it a chance. Why not give him support? This is another opportunity for you two."

"Do you think so?"

"Of course, try to talk to him. It would be helpful, believe me." Andrea smiled slightly.

"Oh, well ... I'll try ..." Sharon sighed confused.

********...********

The day was coming to an end. Sharon decided to heed the advice of her friend and give a chance for Andy. She went to him.

"Andy ... Can we talk in my office?" Andy nodded.

"Of course." Provenza went to Sykes.

"According to you, what is going on between them? '"

"I don't know, why don't you ask them yourself?" Amy said annoyed and went for a cup of coffee. Sharon paced nervously around the room. Andy decided to break the silence between them.

"Sharon, what's happening? '"

"Nothing Andy. ''

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Oh, Andy ... - Sharon took a deep breath before continuing. Andy, you still want to sell your house?" Andy looked at her.

"Yes, Sharon. At all costs I will sell my house. But ... Without your support, I'm not sure." Sharon saw his sad eyes, perhaps Andrea was right. Andy loved her very much and would do anything for her. She had to give him support.

"Andy ... If you solved ... Let's go to buy a new house?" she suggested. Andy's eyes widened.

"Sharon ... Does this mean that you are giving me your support?" Sharon smiled slightly.

'Well, frankly ... maybe selling a house and buying a new one, not a bad idea? "Andy approached her.

"Sharon, I feel very happy for the support that you give me. You will see, everything will be fine. ''

"I hope Andy." He hugged her tight.

"Thank you, Sharon, thank you!"

 **\- TBC -**


End file.
